


Alps

by KMO27



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mountains, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Subdrop, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMO27/pseuds/KMO27
Summary: Steve crashed after a nightmare and goes searching for Bucky in the Alps...by jumping out of a quinjet.





	1. Tony's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this started as a one-shot I started a while ago but now it's a short story. I hope yall like it.
> 
> Note: Steve's jumping isn't suicidally connected but it that is a trigger for you then be cautious while reading.

Take a trip to Europe, they said. 

It’ll be fun, they said.

Tony was at his wit’s end being in this fucking tin can. Heh, funny, everyone uses that metaphor for his armor but Tony’s never thought that way. True it’s flashy and flexible like a Coke but it’s stronger than an armored tank and, most important, he’s in control. Even in that tight space, he’s never felt freer. Free was the furthest thing he felt now.

The team had been in the quinjet for hours. They were flying to Vienna for a double mission: Tony and Natasha diplomatically and Steve and Sam behind the scenes as muscle. Normally, Tony would fly with his armor but they were in the mountains now and the weather had turned for the worst. To make things better, Sam refused to let Tony fly the damn thing.

Something about, “I’ve got military training” and not letting an egotistic shell head fucker touch his craft. Such rude language. Cap didn’t approve.

“Are we there yet?”

Tony could practically hear Sam grinding his teeth, “You know we aren’t. I told you fifteen minutes ago. For God’s sake, man, stop whining like a little girl.”

Natasha gave a glare.

“Figure of speak, Romanoff.”

Tony folded his arms and let his head fall back again the cool steel walls, “I’d shut up if I had some Jack Daniels.”

Sam didn’t even turn his head, “You’re not drinking. Last time, you made a mess all over my wings. Now, zip it and take a nap with Steve.”

Tony turned towards Steve, curled up like a cat on himself a few seats away, snoring lightly with his blonde wisp of hair in front of his eyes, “Not all of us can like sleeping beauty over there. You fly like a drunk bat,” He gave Steve another glance and notice he was starting to twitch and murmur in his sleep. He must be dreaming.

“Fuck off, Stark. I’ve seen you fly in that suit of yours. Pigeons have more grace than you.”

“A _pigeon_?” Tony fiend a gasp, “Sammy, how can you be so rude?”

“I’m being rude?! You’re the one bitching for the past ten hours.”

They went on like that for a while till Natasha spoke out,“Boys! Not to interrupt your swabbing, but shut up. Something’s wrong with Steve.”

Tony looked again and saw Steve was shaking now. He wasn’t just dreaming. Cap was having a nightmare. Tony stood up and walked over to the Captain. There was a sheen from cold sweat of his face and his eyes were shifting behind closed lids.

Tony shook Steve’s shoulders, “Hey. Hey, Cap. Wake up, man,” Steve jolted at the touch, his blue eyes flashed wide in panic and stumbled out of his seat, “Whoa, easy, Tinker Bell. No need to fall on your ass.”

Steve didn’t seem to hear him. He was looking around the quinjet like it was foreign to him.

“Cap,” Tony called out again, “You with me?”

Steve finally met his gaze, his expression lost, “Where are we?”

“We’re in the Alps,” Tony helped Steve up to his feet, “Somewhere in Austria. Right, bird brain?”

Sam pulled up the coordinates, “Yeah, we’re coming up on the Danube river. We don’t got long now. About another few hours at most.”

Steve didn’t seem to be listening. He had a foggy expression on his face; like he was seeing a ghost, not Tony or Sam.

Natasha came up from behind and rubbed Steve’s back, “Steve, I think you just need something to eat. Maybe-”

Without warning, Steve whirled around and pressed the emergency panel, and flung himself threw the opening bay door. Natasha had tried to grab him but she was a second too late, “Shit! Wilson, get up down now!”

“What the hell-” 

“Just do it!”

Tony knew the quinjet wouldn’t make it. Even if it did, it would crush Rogers. Tony threw on his emergency armor that had been stored to look like a suitcase. Natasha grabbed his arm, “Stark, the storms too bad. You’ll get blown away.”

He didn’t answer before shrugging her off and taking flight.

Tony’s vision was a blur of pure white clouds made of icy rain and snow. He couldn’t hear much outside of the screeching of the winds either.

“Jarvis, locate Rogers now,” Tony was glad he installed trackers on all of the teams' suits right now.

“ _Captain Rogers is currently moving at one twenty miles per one a quarter of a mile east. I approximate forty seconds till impact.”_

“Shit,” Tony hissed turning east, “Jarvis, thrusters at a hundred percent.”

“ _Understood, sir.”_

The howling got worse as Tony’s ears pop from the sudden drop of altitude. Jarvis had, fortunately, highlighted Steve’s falling body on the screen when pinpointing his location but didn’t seem to find the need to highlight the mountain face he smacked into.

It hurt like a bitch but the suit absorbed most of the damage, “Jarvis!” he screamed, “Why isn’t neo geographics on!?”

“ _You didn’t ask.”_

Tony want to hit something, “I shouldn’t have to! Isn’t it on auto?”

“ _No, sir. You turned it off because you said the screen was to clutched while building Mark-”_

“Zip it and turn it on!”

The skyline geographics were lines out over the white of the storm and Tony shot back off like a rocket. It had been more than forty seconds but Tony was grasping for straws, noting that Steve had his shield. Plus, Natasha said Steve had made a habit of jumping out of buildings and quinjets without a parachute while working for the Strike team. There was a glimmer of hope Steve survived the fall but not the cold. Steve doesn’t react well to the cold.

When Tony finds the crash site, there is no body so it gives him a glimmer of hope. Tony was barely able to make out the tracks but they were there. Rogers was alive. “Jarvis, send coordinates to the quinjet.”

“ _On it, sir. Also, the tracker shows Captain Rogers's footprints on display. No need to thank me.”_

 _“_ And no need for the sass.”

“ _You got it, boss.”_

Tony saw the tracks lead aimlessly. First, they were to the river then circled back to the mountainside then back to the river. Steve may be on a mission by the speed he was heading but did he also hit his head? What was with the directions

Eventually, Tony spotted wisps of red and blue through the blizzard. Steve was on his hands and knees digging in the snow. He must have hit ice, because the Captain took off his shield and brought it down repetitively

“Rogers! What the hell?!” Tony yelled. He was surprised the Captain heard him. Steve jerked around his eyes wild and crazed. His com must still be on, “That was a stupid-ass move. Even for you, dumbass.”

Steve was saying something but the wind was too loud to hear, “Jarvis, turn up his com’s volume.”

He heard Steve talking nonsense, “Stark, thank god you're’ here. I need yer' help” then the Cap gave him a tight hug.

Tony blinked. Sure, Steve and him got alone professional but Steve wasn’t one to display manly affection towards him. That was usually Thor, “Whoa, Cap. What’s up?”

“We gotta find ‘im,” Cap walked off, “Go get the fellas. ‘ll won’t be far off.”

“ _Fellas_?” Tony nervously laughed, “Man, Cap, your age is showing again. Now, come on. The team is waiting.”

Steve frowned, “No. They need to’ be ‘ere. We don't got time.”

Tony was confused and now certain Steve hit his head, “Time for what?” Tony reached for his shoulder, “Man, if you’re worried about the mission, you’re benched after that little stunt of yours.”

“I don’t care ‘bout no mission!” Steve yelled. He was talking funny; like he did when they first met on the helacarrier back in twenty twelve, “I’ve gotta find ‘im.”

“Find who?! It’s only you and me, Cap,” Tony sighed and pulled on Steve’s arm, “Look, you just hit your head. You need to see a doctor about a concussion or, fuck, enteral bleeding or-”

“Stark, you don’t get it! I need ‘im.” 

Tony sighed, “Sorry, Cap. You leave me no choice,” vibranium braces popped out of a slot in his gauntlet and he snapped one on Steve’s wrist.

Steve yanked like a caged animal, screaming, “NO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS! ” he yanked at the gauntlet and, because Steve was built like a brick house, flung Tony with his arm. Thankful for the suit, Tony caught himself and started to tackle Steve to the ground trying to get the other cuff on him. It was an unfair fight for both of them with a lack of arm but Steve was much stronger and a much more skilled fighter, “Stark, STOP! I need to find ‘im. He’ll die out here!”

It wasn’t until two others, Tony recognized as Sam and Natasha, came were they finally take the Captain down; to be fair it was mostly Natasha. She snapped the second cuff of his wrist while Sam and Tony held the squirming man down. He was screaming nonsense the whole time about finding someone. Then he looked at Tony with big, blue scared eyes and whispered, “Please, I need to find 'im. Howard, he’s all I got left.”

Tony was stunned. He knew he should be furious for Steve mistakenly him for his father but he could tell it wasn’t intentional. Tony knew he’d been friends with Howard and it took him a while to keep the image of Howard separate from Tony but that was years ago. In this state, Steve wouldn’t react well to him as Tony so he’d try playing as Howard.

Tony bent down, “Who, Steve? Who’s out there?”

“Howard, you know ‘m talkin’ ‘bout Bucky! I know you know,” Steve was shivering in Tony’s grip, but whether from the cold or fear he couldn’t tell, “I know he fell around here. ’s my fault. I gotta find ‘im before he freezes out ‘ere.”

Tony slowly released his friend to see his face. Steve’s eyes were shiny and his nose to ears was bright pink. His lips were already blue. Natasha and Sam had thrown on Stark thermal suits and Tony’s suit was insulated but Steve was vulnerable of here. There were frost and ice growing on his regular combat gear. Steve must have searched the river. Tony needed to get Steve to the quinjet fast, “Okay. Okay, Captain. We’ll find Barnes. I think the guys saw someone south. Let's head in that direction, alright?”

Steve stopped struggling. He looked so relieved at Tony’s word that he didn’t see Natasha throw a little disc at him that shocked Steve concussion. 

“What the hell, Nat? I almost had him.”

She shrugged, “Times of the essence and Rogers is compromised.”

Sam and Tony struggled to carry Steve’s unconscious body back to the ship. When they got there, Tony strapped Steve down to the medical cot in case he panicked when he woke up again. 

Sam asked Natasha to fly, saying he needed a minute after everything that went down. Tony was no longer offended he wasn’t asked to do so. He needed some time too. It appeared that only Natasha had kept her composure.

Sam sat across from Tony, glancing at Steve, “I didn’t know it happened here. I wouldn’t have said where we were if I knew that.”

“You wouldn’t have known,” Natasha commented, “SHIELD had a vague idea based on old records but the data was collected from four soldiers on a moving train during an attack.”

“I should have known about the mountains and river though,” Sam grimaced, “I’m sure I knew that in middle school but it’s been a while.”

Tony felt stupid too for not connecting the dots either.

“Nothing you can about it now, Wilson,” Natasha sighed.

“Yes, you can,” Tony went over to Steve and searched for what he was looking for. He found a burner phone. For safety reasons, cell phones weren’t to be used on missions but Tony had caught Steve smiling playfully at it when he thought no one was looking. Tony had never judged him. He knew why Steve used it. Tony tossed it to Sam, “Use this to call Barnes. Tell him Steve crashed and he needs to meet us at these coordinates,” Tony rattled off numbers as Sam writes them out.

“Wait, we’re not heading there,” Natasha turned to give Tony a look.

Tony shrugged, “You said Rogers is compromised. We’re down a man. Barnes can sort out Steve then be muscle. We’ve got time. He’d already in Germany with Wanda so it shouldn’t take him long.”

“Uh-huh, and what do there coordinates go to?”

“An old bunker from the war.”

Natasha raised a brow, “Really? And how did you come by this information.”’

“Fury’s extended report notes. That man likes his details and had backup plans to his backup plans. Being one of his henchmen, I was sure you knew about his notes.”

“I read what I need to read. How’s you get ahold of them?”

Tony hid his smile, “I may have hacked into the server again.”

“Goddammit, Stark.”

Sam put the phone down, “Barnes said fuck it to his own mission and he and Wanda will be there in seven hours.”

Tony looked at Steve, “How long do you think he’ll be out for, again?”

  


“Where is he?!” Barnes stormed into the bunker with Wanda at tail. Tony hadn’t been able to sleep a wink that night from Steve’s wails of betrayal when he’d woken up strapped to a bed with layers of blankets. Tony had never been so happy to see the sick in the mud that was Barnes. 

“In the room next door,” Tony waved him by rubbing his eyes.

Barnes didn’t say another word only marched passed him and slammed the door. That was a bit of yelling before Sam was pushed out of Steve's room and the door was slammed again. Sam looked agasped, rubbing his side, “What a dick. I was looking after Steve. He didn’t need to go all Winter Soldier on me.”

“Take in with a grain of salt,” Wanda fetched a first aid kit to tend to the bruise on Sams’s side. Tony knows he didn’t need it but knew Sammy Sam wanted the sympathy for being hit by the big mean Bucky Bear.

“Was he like this before?”

Wanda grimaced, “Since the phone call. He was like that the whole flight. He’s just scared about Steve.”

Tony groaned. He knew both Barnes and Steve would settle down once they saw talked to each other but, for now, Tony needed a drink.

**TBC**


	2. Bucky's POV

***

The moment Bucky got off the phone with Sam, he’d stormed off to the quinjet. He wouldn’t acknowledge Wanda the whole flight. He’d apologize later but he was just so scared for Steve that he didn’t want to break down. Bucky couldn’t bear to think of his Stevie cold and lifeless in the snow. That would be it for Bucky. He would die if Steve wasn’t alive when he arrived.

Bucky found Steve bound to the bed with vibranium restaurants. Steve was awake. Steve was alive. His eyes showed how weary he was until they caught sight of Bucky. At first, it was like he didn’t recognize him as Steve muttered, “Bucky...is-is that you?”

Bucky nodded; too mad to smile. Now that he saw Steve was safe, fear gave way to anger.

Steve’s face broke out into a smile, “Bucky! It’s you! I was so scared I lost ya,” His hands strained against the cuffs, “Please, let me touch you. I know it hasn’t been long but, God, Buck. It feels like forever.”

Bucky didn’t move but felt his face screw up into a snarl. Steve’s smile faded into concern then to guilt, “Buck...I didn’t mean to. ‘M sorry. Are ya mad at me?”

“Of course, I’m mad, Rogers!” Bucky yells, not able to keep his temper down, “That was a stupid move, even for you. You could’ve gotten yourself killed. How could you do that to the team? To me?!”

Steve’s eyes grew wide and glassy, “I-I never meant to.”

“The hell you didn’t!” Bucky snapped back, “You knew  _ exactly _ what you were doing, you fucking asshole! I just- Do you- You think- FUCK!” Bucky punched a hole into the wall causing Steve to jump a little. Bucky hissed out, “I hate you so much right now.”

Of course, he didn’t mean it truly, he loved Steve but jumping out of a quinjet in a blizzard had scared Bucky so much. Bucky had learned he’d done that at SHIELD from Natasha but Steve had promised never to do it again. Steve never broke his promises. It hurt Bucky that he had done it. He may not know why Steve had jumped- he’d only let Sam get as far as Steve jumped from a plane before asking for cornetts- but he didn’t care. He could feel his serum failing, giving his prepubescent grey hairs from his punk-ass Stevie. 

Bucky couldn’t look at Steve, “I can’t be here right now. You...you get some damn sleep before I knock you out with nyquil.”

Bucky slammed the door behind him as he left. His heart ached when he heard quiet sobs from Steve’s room but this was for the best. Bucky knew Steve responded best to hard trusts and hated to be coddled on his best days. Still, maybe he’d been too harsh….fuck it. He’s so tired.

**TBC**


	3. Steve's POV

***

Bucky hates him.

Bucky blames him.

Bucky didn’t love him anymore

It’s all Steve’s fault.

His fault

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

His fault.

HIs faUlt.

hIs FaUlT.

HiS faULt.

_ H I S F A U LT. _

Steve struggled against the braces. He needed to get out of here. Bucky didn’t want him anymore after falling. Something must have happened to Bucky based on his appearance. Something bad. His hair was longer and he had a beard. Bucky never let himself look unkempt even in the war. Worse was his left arm had been entirely replaced with metal. It was all Steve’s fault whatever had happened. Steve thought if he went back to the Alps when he did, it would be soon enough to save his friend; but it hadn’t been. Steve held back his tears that turned into whimpers.

He’d been too late and now Bucky hated him. If only he’d been a second sooner, Steve would’ve caught Bucky. Now, it was over for him. Steve would never feel Bucky's arms around him or taste his lips again. He couldn’t be here anymore. Steve needed to disappear for Bucky. That's what was best. Bucky would leave otherwise and there is no sense of him giving up everything because of Steve's failure.

He strained against his cuffs once more. Usually, Steve could bend metal but these were made of something that wouldn’t budge. He’d give anything to had his skinny wrists and small hands again but sweat would have to do. The cuff was cutting into his skin, causing blood to make the job a little easier. Still, as Steve was pulling on his hand, he dislocated his right thumb and had to stifle a scream. He wasn’t worried about it though, his body mended bones without braces and pushed out bullets on its own. With his right hand free, he was able to break the chain connecting to cuffs on his other hand and ankles to the bed.

In minutes, Steve was free. Steve looked around the room. The only exit was the door but Steve knew it would be guards by the men that were with Howard or even Colonel Phillips if Howard ratted him out, especially after what happened. Steve couldn’t trust any of them. Not even the Commandos. Bucky could lead them now. Steve didn’t want to go back to the army without Bucky at his side. 

Steve pressed his ear to the door to listen. He could hear heavy breathing like someone was asleep. Steve knew he’d have one chance before Philip’s men overpowered him again. He cracked the door enough to see the interior of the bunk. The black man was asleep on the couch next to Howard who was looking at some nick nack invention of his. There were a closed door and a kitchenette to the right and a door and a small window to the left. The window showed blackness so it must be night. A perfect opportunity to escape. 

Before he came to think about it anymore, Steve sprinted across the room to the door only to find it locked. Howard was already up, “Steve, what the fuck are you-”

Without thinking, Steve threw himself through the window only to roll down a hill will two feet of snow. The glass hand sliced up Steve’s shirt and sweatpants and the melted snow stung. Blood was trickling down his forehead into his eye. He swiped it away.

Steve heard voices behind him. It must be Philips men. Steve wasn’t worried about that black guy but that red-headed dame scared him. Last time they fought, she took him down with a head scissors move that was oddly sexual that made him uncomfortable.

Steve ran down the hill and into the woods. This turned out to be a mistake. Being out of breath wasn't an issue Steve had to face since the serum but nature's element was still a danger to a man with no protection on, such as nightwear. This includes no socks or shoes. Not only was the snow thicker but there were roots and bushed covered by the snow that caused him to fall several times. The clothes he did have were soaked for the snow. It was a struggle too as the wind picked on. It felt like it was cutting into his face. 

Steve didn’t know how long he ran but he couldn’t feel his bare feet anymore or any part of his legs or arms. He felt himself slow down the morn numb he felt. The next time Steve fell, he didn’t get up. His eyes were heavy and everything hurt. He could hear someone in the distance but it didn’t matter anymore to him. Maybe they’ll pass him so he can sleep.

The next thing Steve remembered was being carried through the snow by strong, warm arms. Well, one warm flesh arm and one cool metal one. It didn't register in his brain who it was but Steve curled into the person to suck up the warmth in his arm and chest, willing to face embarrassment later. 

“You’re an idiot. You know that?” Steve knew that voice. It was Bucky. He tried to struggle but Steve was so weak from the cold, “Don’t even think about it, Rogers. You've got stage two hyperthermia.”

“Wh-Wha?” Steve's teeth were chattering.

“You're shivering now. That's good. You’re going inside, under the blankets, and stay put until I can take you back to New York. You got that, punk?”Steve blinked the snow out of his eyes and looked up. Bucky looked even angrier but also scared, “Don’t ever do that again. I can’t lose you again.”

Steve was confused, “Huh?”

“Stark told me about what actually happened. You still think it’s 1945 again, aren’t you?”

Steve was confused, “But it is...ain’t it?”

Bucky gave a sad smile, “Steve, you’re crashing after going into the Alps. You should've never been there, to begin with. Baby, it’s twenty sixteen. The war is over. We’re with Sam, Tony, Wanda, and Nat. We’re Avengers. We save the world and shit on our friends at Marco Kart. ”

“Avengers…” Steve was still lost. He reached up to touch Bucky’s face, “But what happens’ to you?”

Bucky held him closer, “It doesn’t matter now, Stevie. We’re together.”

“Yes, it does! You got hurt. I let ya fall. It’s my fault and-”

“ _ Stop it _ ,” Bucky growling making Steve shiver from more than cold, “None of that now, Baby doll. I never blamed you for anything that happened to me so don’t you do that.”

Steve felt tears pricked his eyes, “But-”

“No buts. Even after all this bullshit you did today, I still love you,” Bucky chuckled, “I’m pissed but I’ll still be there. Till the end of the line.”

Steve feal apart, let all the tension roll out of him as he clung to Bucky, "I l-love you too! I-I missed you much, Buck."

Bucky held Steve's head into him should and cooed, "Shh, it's okay, Stevie. I got you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, alright."

Steve finally pulled back with a wobbly lip and met Bucky's storm grey eyes. He was smiling now. Even with the beard and stress lines in his face, it was the same smile. The same Bucky that loved him.

**The End**


End file.
